


I will always find you

by notsodeardiary



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Body Swap, M/M, Season 2 Episode 11, Spoilers, season 2 episode 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11117382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsodeardiary/pseuds/notsodeardiary
Summary: This got pounding in my head after watching 2x11 and watching the promo for 2x12.I could not help myself and had to write.





	1. You found me

 

 Não deixe nenhum twitter [@malec_sayang](https://twitter.com/malec_sayang) instagram [@malecsayang](https:%20//%20www%20.instagram.com%20/%20malecsayang%20/?%20Hl%20=%20pt-br%20) e youtube [katerinapetrova](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCvO53U_OfA-TnSWB79i4MLw)

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey Magnus, I was wondering if you're okay !?"

Beep.

"Magnus, please call me."

Beep.

"Hey I talked to Izzy and she's okay. Now I'm worried about you."

Beep.

"Look, I know you said you just needed to sleep, but it's already dawn. Okay, so ... just ... tell me if you're okay, please."

Beep.

"Magnus. hey ... I'm going to your house, okay? You're not answering and I ... I just ... I need to know you're okay. So I'm going. See you soon!"

Alexander hung up the cell phone after leaving another message for Magnus. He had already lost count of how many times he'd called and left them in the message box. He simply didn't answer any of his calls and in any other situation, he would remain calm. He would have thought his boyfriend would be just tending to some client or even over-attentive to some television shows he enjoyed so much.  
But after what happened last night he couldn't shake the chill down his spine. Magnus had acted the strangest way possible after the encounter with Azazel.  
Determined to go to Brooklyn to see with his own eyes that his boyfriend was really as well as he claimed to be, Alec left his room and strode long and hard toward the door of the Institute, it was only when he passed the Ops center that he saw Inquisitor Herondale with her back to where he was, talking to some of her personal guards. He mumbled mentally and doubted that he could pass unnoticed by that woman. Even so, determined to get out of there as quickly as possible, he ignored her and continued to walk, stopping only when he heard her low but irritated voice directed to one of the guards

"If he thinks he can escape by saying he's that warlock he's completely out of his mind ..."

"What did you say?" Alec asked, feeling the air escape his lungs.

"Mr. Lightwood, I assume you know that listening to others' conversations, especially from someone above you is completely impolite," Imogen said coldly.

"You're talking about Valentine, he is saying he's a warlock?Is it Magnus? what's going on?" His heart racing, he ignored the woman's rudeness. That could not be true...it couldn't be.

"Mr. Lightwood I will not repeat ...."

"Tell me," he practically screamed and his throat closed with the rage that raced through his body. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Is this what Valentine is claiming? That he is really Magnus?"

"Yes" irritated, she replied, sighing resignedly that he would not leave the matter alone. "That delinquent is claiming that it is indeed Magnus Bane."

"I want to talk to him."

"Not even over my corpse."

"If it's true. By the angel, I hope not, but if it's true, then Valentine may be walking free through the streets of New York while my boyfriend is stuck in a cell.I need to talk to him."

"Mr. Lightwood, I can assure you that the man trapped in the basement of this Institute is none other than Valentine Morgenstern."

"No, you can't assure that. You can't really be sure of that."

"As I said, I suggest that you learn to respect ..."

"You can't tell if it's Valentine who's in that cell or not. You don't know Magnus, but I do. I can tell if he's telling the truth."

"You and your friends have done enough when they summoned that demon into our Institute. If you think I'm going to let you approach a prisoner who claims to be somebody so close to you, Mr. Lightwood, I can assure that you have completely lost your mind."

"And I can say, Inquisitor Herondale, neither you nor anyone will stop me from confirming this story. And as you may have realized in the last few months, my friends and I do things the way we want and never let anyone get in our way. I don't plan to start allowing it now! "

"You'll only have five minutes, Lightwood, and I'll be there."

"Jace too."

"And why Jonathan would be relevant to this meeting?"

"Because I want him there, and it was not a request, Inquisitor."

 

* * *

 

"You've trapped me inside of a filthy warlock!"

"Well, you should be more grateful to the person who has just set you free from certain death." Azazel walked with a wry smile on his lips and sat down on the couch with a drink in his hand.

"Grateful? Are you insane? I'm stuck in the body of a Downworlder and if that idiot Herondale decides to send my body for execution, that's exactly how I'll live until my last days!"

"Nephilims, they're always so dramatic," he grunted and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. "I'd have a headache if I could."

"If you don't undo this crap you will not have a head to hurt!" Valentine looked at him angrily "Give me back my body!"

"Do you mean the body that is locked in a basement in the Institute? Ready to be sent to execution? Of course, why not ?!"

"I'll find a way to escape from there. I've been in much worse situations."

"I want the Mortal Cup. I will not stop until I get it so I suggest you give it to me or going back to your disgusting body will be the least of your problems."

"Do you really think I fear you, that I fear your threats, even death?" He smiled wryly, "I am a Shadowhunter, I have been ready to die for my cause from the moment I first held a sword."

"Ah yes, the stupid bravery of the children of Raziel. But you see, oh so brave Shadowhunter. Death is something very simple. Easy. What I plan for you, Mr. Valentine Morgenstern, what I plan is an eternity burning in the fire of the filthiest place in hell. Where every day, forever and ever you'll feel every bit of your insides burning in a fire that will consume your soul piece by piece.

"You want the Mortal Cup? You won't get it, I have no idea where he is."

"That's all right if you want to do it this way, it's your pain to bear."

With an impatient sigh, Azazel rose from the couch and walked over to Valentine and cupped his face in his hands, pressing his fingers roughly against the side of his forehead. Plunging raw and unkind into the deepest memories of that man, completely ignoring his cries of pain until extracting all that could be useful.

"Sounds like you're telling me the truth, Shadowhunter," He walked away annoyed as Valentine just fell to the ground, weak from that invasion in his mind. "And so your freedom is of no use to me. You have less than three hours to return to your body or you will be stuck with the one you seem to hate so much. Anyway, I would do something if I were you. Or do you really believe Magnus Bane is not right now trying to convince anyone in that Institute who he really is? "

 

* * *

 

"Alec, come on brother, you can't really believe that?"

"All I know, Jace, is that Magnus was completely different from normal after Azazel put that spell on us all." Alec looked at his brother and Jace saw clearly the concern in the look of his Parabatai. "He doesn't answer my calls, he didn't want me to go home with him last night. It seemed that all he wanted was to be as far away from the Institute as possible. And me. "

"Maybe he really was just tired and wanted to sleep, brother."

"If it was, then he would have accepted my company, Jace. We would have gone home and slept, but that was not the problem." Alec sighed as he ran his hands through his hair impatiently. "I should have done something at that moment, I knew something wasn't right, but I let it go, I thought it was just paranoia in my head."

"Alec it doesn't make sense, why Azazel would have Magnus and Valentine exchange bodies like that. What would he get out of it?"

"The Mortal Cup. Isn't that exactly what we're looking for? What we want Valentine to answer to? What Azazel himself make so clear he wanted?"

"Listen, it's Valentine we're talking about, okay?" "That does not make any sense, we can not believe anything he says and ..."

"Alec!"

They both turned quickly to the voice and found Magnus walking toward them. Alec instantly felt a cool current slide down his spine. Magnus was wearing the same clothes as last night and above all, he had called him Alec. Not Alexander. No dear. But, Alec.

"Magnus, we were just talking about you," Jace replied with a smile that Alec knew to be forced.

"About what?"

So simple and dry. No flirtation or joke. Alec swallowed. That could not be Magnus. Not his Magnus.

"We're going to question Valentine one last time, and we were going to call you to see if you would like to join us. After all, because of him, many Downworlders are dead, right ?!"

"Yes," he replied as he pressed his fingers against the palm of his hand. "I would love to participate in this."

Jace made a move with his hand telling the warlock to take the lead and as soon as the warlock was a few feet away Alec turned,confused, to his brother.

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"If it's really true, having both of them in that cell is the best option we have. Now come on, the Inquisitor is waiting for us."

 

* * *

 

"I'm not Valentine. I'm Magnus Bane," he yelled for the thousandth time, pounding angrily at the glass.

"Yes. Yes. You keep saying that but what evidence exactly can you give us."

"Ask me something. I'll tell you anything."

"Please, whatever information I have about Magnus Bane you may have easily accessed in several places."

"Alec ... Alexander will confirm. Please bring Alexander," he said desperately.

"No need, we're here."

Jace's firm voice interrupted the conversation, and Magnus breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Alexander appear beside the blond Shadowhunter. But all his relief vanished as he saw Valentine walking freely in his body.

"You fucking son of a bitch. I'm getting out of here and you're going to pay for this."

"You will never leave this cell Valentine. Except for your own execution. This act has gone too far. No one would ever believe in this farce," Valentine replied with a victorious smile on his lips and Magnus slammed hard against the glass and felt his blood boil with hate.

"That's enough." Alec sounded loud and firm. "Open the door and let's get this over with."

Inquisitor Herondale nodded and one of the guards opened the door, letting Alec in, followed by Jace, Valentine, and the Inquisitor herself. The door was closed and locked behind them.

"Alexander ... please, you must believe me," Magnus said as soon as he saw his boyfriend enter the cell.

"And why should I? How will I know this is not just an attempt to get you out of here?"

"If you love me like you said you do, then you will believe."

"How do you know I said that?"

"Oh please." Valentine waved his hand in the angrily in the air. "We're dating, you interrupt your own marriage and kissed me in front of everyone. There's no one around the Shadow World who doesn't know about our relationship. It was just a lucky guess, that he get it right. "

"Magnus is right," Alec replied looking at Valentine who was standing across the room "It was a lucky guess that anyone would know. But, there are things that only Magnus would know. Just I would know," he stopped between Magnus and Valentine. He stared at the usurper of his boyfriend's body. His back was turned to the real Magnus. "A few weeks ago we went out together, we went to Paris and I bought you a shirt.You said that you loved it but I could see in your eyes that it was a lie. Am I right?"

Jace frowned in confusion and looked at his brother and then Magnus who had a forced smile on his lips.

"It wouldn't be my first choice, but the shirt is not that bad." He replied in a firm, confident voice, but immediately shuddered at the sight of a cruel smile on the lips of the Lightwood boy.

"You're not Magnus!" Alec glanced quickly at the guard who had joined them. "Arrest this bastard immediately!"

"Alec, what are you doing? Of course, I am Magnus." Valentine struggled against the grip of the guards who quickly cuffed his hands and he looked directly at the boy. His voice, however, was muffled by the mask that was placed on his face.

"No. You are not my Magnus, he would never call me Alec."

"No. I always call him Alexander," Valentine's voice filled the room, and Alec turned to him with a smile on his lips ignoring the muffled noises of Valentine being dragged by the guards into another cell. Magnus' eyes were filled with tears and he finally breathed a sigh of relief. "And we went to Prague and Tokyo. You never gave me a shirt. It was an omamori that would bring me luck and protection. And I always keep it with me."

"Oh by the Angel, it is you."

Without even caring about anything else, Alec strode across the room and took Magnus in his arms, pressing him against his body, feeling him tremble and breathe hard against his neck.

"I'm sorry ... I should have known ... I should have done something sooner ..."

"It's all right, my love, everything will be fine now, Caterina can help us."

"Yes. I'll call Caterina, I'll ask her to come ... we'll find a way. I promise. "He held Magnus' face in his hands and pressed his forehead against his, both closing their eyes, breathing quietly knowing that everything would be sorted out.

"Ah..Alec? Brother.I understand that this is Magnus but he's still stuck in Valentine's body, so seeing you two like this is really strange," Jace said in a muffled voice as his eyes roamed the entire cell avoiding looking at the couple.

"Yeah. Right. It is really weird." He pulled away from Magnus and they both smiled.

"I believe we should quickly call this Caterina woman and finished this already.I want to keep up with the real Valentine and return to Idris as soon as possible."

  
"Yeah. Let's get your body back," Alec said, smiling at Magnus.


	2. Did you ever doubt I would?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> that's all, folks  
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos  
> I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Check my other fic "Love is strength" (already in chapter 6)
> 
> PS: Anyone interested in being a beta reader?

Alec couldn't stop the tremor in his hands. All he wanted most at that moment was to punch Valentine until there was nothing left of him. But if he did, he would hurt Magnus' body. He wanted to find Azazel and make him pay for all this mess. He wanted to scream at Imogen Herondale who didn't even think for a second to check what Magnus was screaming locked in that cell for hours. If he hadn't heard that conversation ... then Magnus would be locked until now. Probably would have gone to Idris and might even have been executed.  
And Alec could never hug him again. He could never kiss those lips that tasted delicious like cinnamon. He could never sink his face into the curvature of his neck and drown in that scent he so adored. Sandalwood. Burnt wood and other herbs he always used in his potions. Alec would never hear his laughter or his voice saying that he loved him ... He never ... oh God ...

"Alexander."

Valentine's voice penetrated his ears and Alec took a deep breath trying to control his anger. Because that man standing in front of him with worried eyes was his Magnus. The man he loved trapped in the body of a completely crazy murderer. It was his boyfriend who never deserved to go through that terrible and painful situation.

"I'm fine, Magnus!" He replied softly trying to smile.

"No, you're not, and it's okay to be angry, the situation is very ... complicated."

"Complicated does not even come close to how much everything is fucked up." Alec shook his head with a grin, "But we're going to fix everything. Catarina is already clearing the space for the spell and in a few minutes you'll be back in your body"

"I know, everything will work out."

"Yes. And when that happens I'll take you home, throw you in that bed and never let you leave," he said in a hoarse voice overflowing with desire and Magnus felt a shiver run through his body.

"I'll take that promise."

"Dude. Seriously? is that really necessary?" Jace interrupted them both with a twisted face and it looked like he was about to vomit "Can you guys wait for you to go back to your body? Because that's really disgusting!"

"All right. All right" Magnus rolled his eyes and smiled at Alexander. Then he looked at Jace and undid his smile, his face became serious making Jace frown in confusion. "Let's get this over with, Jonathan!" He said in a firm voice imitating Valentine perfectly well.

"That's bizarre, I'm going to rush that woman, this has to stop," Grunting, Jace walked away, heading toward the next room where they could see Clary drawing a circle on the floor filled with symbols while Catarina spread out some candles.

"Come on, Jace is right, let's get this over with," Alec replied as he managed to stop laughing at his brother and then walked side by side with Magnus to the same space where they had summoned Azazel last night.

Catherine was an extremely wonderful woman. Alec knew this the moment she stepped inside the Institute and threw herself immediately into Magnus' arms, not caring for a second that he was trapped in Valentine's body. She had blue skin and extremely white hair that seemed to contrast perfectly with the lilac dress she wore. In spite of her soft voice and soft grimaces, it was clear that she had infinite strength and courage.

"We're done." The warlock awakened the Shadowhunter from his thoughts and then they all step closer. "Valentine must be on that side of the circle," she said pointing to one side and then moved her hand pointing to the opposite side. "And Magnus on that. I need something that connects them both."

"And how exactly are we going to find something that ties Magnus to Valentine?" Jace asked at the moment when two guards brought Valentine still cuffed and gagged

"For the angel take that off his face," Alec said immediately, feeling his heart break for seeing the body of his boyfriend tied up that way.

"No!" Magnus interrupted, terrified, "Alexander, he doesn't just have my body, but also my magic, we don't know what he can do. It's better this way"   
Alec nodded despite not liking it. Knowing that it was necessary. "Jace is right, we don't have anything that bound us Cat."

"Could it be a person?" Clary asked as she wiped her hands on her jeans. "Valentine is my father, and Magnus is more than a friend, he's family, maybe I can be that link?"

"It's possible to use a person Clarissa," Catarina responded softly. "And although your connection with Magnus is strong, yours with Valentine is weak. It takes more than one blood connection. It takes a soul binding to be a person for the spell

"What about me?" Alec asked, taking a step forward.

"Alec, you also have no connection with Valentine," Jace replied even before Catarina

"No, but I have Jace with me.We are brothers and Parabatai. Our souls are physically entangled, Jace, and you have a strong bond with Valentine. Despite everything, he raised you for years and you have believed all your life that he was your father. I can use that. "Alec shrugged and then looked at Catarina." And I love Magnus. " He said with a firm voice, affirming that feeling for the first time in front of others.

"All right.We can work with that.You stand on the opposite side of me." She positioned herself at one end of the circle and quickly everyone took their places.

Catarina waved her hands in the air, causing all the symbols to light up, and then in a melodious voice began to perform the spell.

Solve fasciculos ait, ista maledictio  
Perdidi unum redeant  
Corpore qui sunt  
Animabus suis perdidit viam invenient.  
The nox mihi angelus.  
Solve fasciculos ait, ista maledictio

Alec could feel a hot wave run through his body as if were searching and invading every memory he possessed of Jace and Magnus. As if he relived every moment at a speed so fast and intense that it seemed to take away his ability to breathe. And then everything froze, any sound around him disappeared and he could only drown in the memory of him on his boyfriend's bed, their bodies entwined and the smile of Magnus looking at him so in love as Alec skirted his face with his fingertips.

And then everything turned black and the world collapsed.

"Alec ... Alec?"

His brother's voice roused the Shadowhunter and he moaned as his whole body seemed to have been hit by a bus, he opened his eyes and felt Jace holding him by the arm to help him up.

"Magnus?" He asked worried

"Catarina is checking, doing some spells."

Alexander got up as fast as he could and as soon as he could stand, he saw Jace walking up to Magnus' body, where Catarina was down and making her magic run through her friend's body. The Shadowhunter swallowed dryly asking any angel to hear him, that the spell would have worked, so that his boyfriend was again inhabiting his body.

"Catarina?" He mumbled approaching in fear of disturbing her and lowered his body getting close to Magnus.

"It's okay, Alec," she replied and then glared at the boy with a reassuring smile. "They just need a few more seconds and everything will be fine."

"Is it Magnus?!" He asked pointing to the boyfriend's real body and smiled immensely relieved when she shook her head. "Take that away from him, for God's sake take off this gag and the handcuffs," he begged desperately, unable to stand him tied up like that.

Catarina nodded and waved again, making all the moorings on Magnus appear exactly where they belonged. On Valentine's body.

"Alexander!"

Magnus's weary whisper made Alec breathe in relief and immediately he sat down on the floor taking his boyfriend's body in his arms as he ran his hand across Magnus' sweaty forehead, removing the strands of hair that had attached to it. He smiled and felt his eyes burn with tears. Magnus was back. Finally.

"You're in your body again," he whispered, squeezing Magnus into his arms and feeling his boyfriend cradle in that embrace, buried his face against her neck.

"Great, I could not stand those wrinkles and that terrible jumpsuit."

"Oh God I love you." Alec laughed relieved "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

Alexander dives into Magnus' lips as if the warlock were the air and he was desperate to breathe. The fear he had felt the moment he realized the body switch, the terror of imagining that perhaps he would never recover Magnus. He couldn't bear it.

"Take that bastard back to his cell."

Jace's voice interrupted them and Alec pressed Magnus even more into his arms as they watched Valentine been taken far away. Only then he helped his boyfriend get up and hugged him around the waist, letting him lean against his body. Catarina immediately hugged her friend and smiled kissing him as he thanked her for the help.

"I believe, Mr. Bane, apologies are in order," Imogen Herondale walked up to them with the sound of her high heels echoing.

"I understand that it wouldn't be easy to believe."

"Let's just be thankful that Mr. Lightwood is extremely determined. If it wasn't for him, we would never know the truth. It seems that your boyfriend saved you, Mr. Bane," she replied with a mischievous grin to the two of them, watching as Magnus had a loving smile on his lips and Alec was completely red. With a quick nod to the others she leaves the room leaving behind only the noise of her heels again.

"My hero," Magnus murmured against Alec's lips and watched him roll his eyes before kissing him quickly.

"Come on, let's go home, you need to rest."

"I'll make you a portal Magnus," Catarina approached again smiling at the two.

"Thank you Cat. For everything!"

"Magnus!" Clary and Jace quickly approached while the Shadowhunter called his name "I'm sorry I did not believe it before ... but it's ..."

"Jace, it's okay, I understand."

"We are happy that everything worked out."

"Me too biscuit! Me too!"

"Home?" Alec smiled and hugged him even more against his body.

"Yes. Home."

 

* * *

 

As they crossed the portal into the warlock's loft, Alec immediately slipped his arm under his boyfriend's legs and lifted him up in the bridal-style making Magnus let out a startled scream, quickly clutching at the Shadowhunter's neck. He smiled at his boyfriend and then kissed him quickly on the lips walking slowly around the room and headed toward the bedroom and placed Magnus sitting on the edge of the bed. The warlock watched fondly as Alexander moved through the room to the bathroom and it only took seconds for Magnus to hear the sound of the water echoing into the room and he knew that his boyfriend was preparing a bath.  
When he returned to the bedroom, he was no longer wearing the jacket he had been before, and on his face he had a beautiful smile that made Magnus' heart stop beating. His eyes burned with tears of emotion as he struggled not to let them out, and it was even harder to control them when he saw his boyfriend kneeling before him to start taking off his shoes with such delicacy that Magnus never thought existed. With the same care Alec made it his mission to take off every piece of clothing and jewelry that Magnus wore. Without saying a word. Just the breath of both of them and the sound of the bath filling with water.  
With Magnus completely naked, the warlock let out a sigh and then slid his hands inside his boyfriend's T-shirt starting to lift it, and when Alec looked at him, he could see in those brown eyes that he loved so much that, getting in that bath without Alexander it wasn't an option. Then he simply raised his arms and allowed Magnus to take off his T-shirt and all the rest of his clothes.  
And that was exactly what he needed. Getting immersed in the hot water, his back against Alec's chest feeling how his boyfriend slowly slipped the sponge down his arms and belly washed him gently. With his eyes closed, Magnus only enjoyed all the care and attention he was receiving and was intoxicated with the scent of cinnamon and sandalwood from the candles that Alexander had specially lit for him.

"Do you want to eat something?" Alec whispered against her ear.

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? You haven't eaten anything since yesterday and ..."

"Alexander, dear." Magnus smiled at his concern. "I'm fine, I swear!"

"You were bleeding Magnus," he murmured, and Magnus held his boyfriend's hands in his and hugged himself tightly. Shrinking into Alexander's arms, he turned his face so he could look him in the eye.

"Valentine was bleeding, but I'm devastatingly handsome as ever." He blinked mischievously and smiled as he watched his boyfriend roll his eyes.

"I'm concerned."

"I know, but you doesn't have to, I'm really fine." He pecked his lips at his. "I was tired, but that bath put all my energy back in me."

"Do you want to go to bed? Or do you want to stay in the living room? We can watch something on TV if you like."

"Bed." He said simply. All he wanted most at the moment was to sneak under the blankets and curl his body into Alexander's.

The Shadowhunter rose from the bathtub and dried himself quickly with a towel. When Magnus got up to do the same, he was surprised as his boyfriend who took a new towel and slowly dried his whole body while keeping his eyes on his. Magnus swallowed hard and even though he knew his boyfriend was just trying to take care of him, he could not help the immense desire that was beginning to invade his body. This desire only increased when he was taken by surprise when he was lifted off the floor by Alexander again in bridal style and taken to the bedroom.

"I think I can get used to this," he smiled, wrapping his arms around that handsome man's neck.

"Great!"

Not bothering even to put underwear on them, Alec put Magnus on the bed and immediately lay down beside him, smiling, as he saw Magnus approach and cringing against his body like a cat begging for affection and attention. Seeing him lying there in his arms and with his head against his chest, Alec bit his lower lip feeling a lump in his throat. He could have lost Magnus tonight. He had barely recovered from the sensation from the attacked on the Institute days before, and now he was once again feeling that paralyzing fear. For the second time in just over a week he had almost lost the love of his life. And if that happened. If he lost Magnus ...

"I am here!" A whisper awakened his thoughts as if he knew exactly what Alec was thinking and the Shadowhunter lowered his gaze meeting the eyes and a tender smile of Magnus "I'm not going anywhere Alexander."

"I could have lost you," he also whispered as he skirted the warlock's face with his fingertips. His other hand slid up and down Magnus' back, making him shiver at the touch. "It's already the second time ... Magnus I could not bear ... if I lost you ..." he bit his lip with strength feeling as his heart seemed to bleed only with that possibility.

"You won't, Alexander, we're here, together, that's all that matters"

"I love you so much. Magnus, I love you more than anything!" He squeezed his hand against the boyfriend's waist, bringing him up onto his body and then his two hands tightened around the waist of the warlock pressing both together "

"And I love you.You are my life Alexander."

His mouth searched for the Shadowhunter's. Alec was so eager for the touch, he gave himself completely to the kiss, his mouth opening to allow the invasion of Magnus' tongue making the two moan without shame with the feeling of being there, in each other's arms. With their bodies bare, pressing against each other as their intimacies brushed against each other's burning desire. After everything that had happened Magnus needed to feel Alexander in every possible way, the hands that ran down his back to tighten his ass made it clear that he was not the only one.

"I want you, Alexander ... now ... please," he whispered against his boyfriend's mouth as he rolls his hips rubbing their cocks

"Oh angel, yes ..."

Magnus thanked for them not bothering to put on any underwear to lie down, he needed Alexander right now. No delay, no preparation. He needed to have his body invaded by the man he loved so much. He needed to be taken by that handsome man. He needed to feel Alexander claiming every bit of his body as his, because that was exactly the truth. He belongs to Alexander. Just as Alec belonged to him.  
In the face of urgency he swung his hand swiftly in the air and shivered as he experienced the icy sensation of the lubricant popping up magically between the inside of his buttocks, he felt Alec completely hard and anxious writhing beneath his body and unable to wait any longer, he sat down on the waist of that magnificent man and looked deeply into his eyes, letting his glamour down. Revealing his golden cat eyes that his boyfriend claimed to love, and from the desperate groan he let out at the sight of it, Magnus definitely believed him. His black-painted fingernails swept across the Shadowhunter's chest as they clawed lightly causing Alec to close his eyes and squeeze Magnus' hips silently begging for relief from that fire burning intensely inside him.  
And Magnus was more than willing to satisfy that desire, he gripped the entire base of Alexander's cock and start to slide in a sinfully slow way. He bit his own lips and felt his eyes burn with the effort to keep them open. He refused to lose even a second of Alexander's expression as he took him, inch by inch, into his body. He refused to not appreciate how his boyfriend's lips parted and his eyes narrowed, his back arched up on the mattress, and he looked as if he would pierce Magnus' hips with all the strength that was thrusting his fingers into it.

"Oh God ... Mags ... please ..." he begged for anything that could relieve.

"You feel so good, Alexander ... filling me up this way." Magnus whispered as his body continued to get down on Alec's length." Oh, baby is so big...so good."

"Damn ... Magnus ..." he sobbed and looked directly at his boyfriend "please ... baby ..."

"You like that, don't you? To be so deep inside of me. Claiming me as yours. Taking every bit of me." He kept whispering as he lowered his body until his mouth was close to his boyfriend's ear. "Do you like that? To know how much I love to feel you inside me? Owning me and marking me as yours. Oh, Alexander it's so good, my love, you're so big e..."

  
Magnus could not finish his teasing as Alec hugged him around the waist and turned their bodies rolling to the side. Magnus found himself pressed to the mattress and moaned as Alec sank further into his body. He felt his hands being lifted over his head and stared at her boyfriend's eyes that were black and clouded with desire. He curled his legs around the waist of the Shadowhunter and arching his body as he felt Alec began to move quickly and intensely. With no mercy swiftly reaching that wonderful place that made Magnus sob and groan for more.

"And you, Magnus, do you like this?When I fuck you like this?With strength? Making you understand that you belong to me? Do you like it, my love? "He murmured against Magnus' lips while he heard his boyfriend moaning incoherently as he rolled his hips against Alec's thrusts.

"Alexander ... please ... oh yes ... like that..."

Alec twined his fingers into Magnus' hands still holding them over his head. His body moved even faster and he could feel his sweat melding with Magnus'. Knowing that it wouldn't take long for both of them to climax, he buried his face in the neck of the warlock and drowned in that delicious scent of his boyfriend's skin, one of his hands sliding all over his body, running through the caramel skin until he found the thigh he held his waist, and sank his fingers there knowing he would bruise.

"Ale .... xander ... oh love ... I'm gonna ... Alec ..."

"Let go," he whispered against Magnus' ear gently biting him "Come for me. Now."

And what else could Magnus do but obey?  
He let all that wonderful feeling take over his body, running every inch like an electric wave making his body writhe and from his mouth escape a scream. His fingers squeezed Alexander's hand and then he came, all over his chest as he tried to keep his eyes open, praying that he could keep a memory picture of the pure pleasure in the face of his beloved Alexander, especially when he, with only two more strokes, also let got and came filling every bit of Magnus' inside with his essence.

It takes several seconds for Alec to finally be able to move and slowly abandon his boyfriend's body, and both moan as they have their bodies separate from that wonderful feeling of being connected. He falls to the side and brings Magnus along with him, feeling the warlock immediately curls into his arms and rests his head on his chest, just over his heart. That still beats extremely fast.

"I could stay here forever," Magnus murmurs minutes later as their bodies as well as their breaths have calmed down. He is still lying on his boyfriend listening to Alec's heartbeat that is now quiet.

"Me too." He sighs "I'm going to take the day off tomorrow," he says determined immediately and wraps his arms around Magnus "We can spend the whole time here, in bed, holding each other, or under the covers in the living room watching a movie."

"I would love that, but the Institute needs you," Magnus replied sadly.

"Well, too bad for them." Alec shrugged and kissed Magnus' hair. "My boyfriend had his body switched with a psychopath. He needs me to spend all day cuddling him and filling him with kisses so he can recover properly."

  
And Magnus doesn't have time to say anything else because Alec takes his lips in a slow, lazy and extremely passionate kiss.

The Institute be damned.

Because he's going to spend all day in that man's arms ....

 

 

 

 

 

♥


End file.
